Vestir Um Tamanho Menor Do Seu Uniforme Escolar Equivale À Bondage?
by MsArtheart
Summary: [MARI X MEIKO][marimei] Hora de colocar a teoria em prática! ... *Yuri, F/F - e ecchi pa carai*


**_Fic baseada no episódio 7 e 8, Capítulo 43-46 e 47 do mangá._**

 ** _\- Onde a Vice-Presidente queria ser ''punida'' por ter mentido para sua Presidente, mas ao invés de ser espancada, ela foi obrigada a andar vestida de forma "decente" na academia inteira -tanto como punição quanto para passar a perna no gordinho masoquista :v -_**

 ** _Sóoooooooooo queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_**

 ** _"..."_**

 ** _Hmm.. Pensando bem, só lendo mesmo pra descobrir nénon? ;)_**

 ** _(Não, meus amorecos pervos, essa fic não é smutão dos brabo XDD Muito pelo contrário..)_**

 ** _E antes que eu me esqueça:_**

 ** _Gumbat-Senpaaaaaaaaaaai~~_**

 ** _Minha musa e dona das Marimei e os carai, Brigadúúúl!_**

 ** _Por sua causa agora eu caio de amores por esse delicioso e agridoce shipp!_**

 ** _*coraçãozin* *coraçãozin* *coraçãozin*_**

 ** _Enjoy~~_** _[the heartbeat!]_

* * *

 **::::: Sala do Conselho Estudantil Secreto :::::**

Mari: Então o maior e mais calmo daquela corja de pervertidos também guarda seus segredos, hm?

Hana: Ara? Esse é o diário do Andre balofo e roliço? Deixa eudar uma olhad- UGH, CREDO!

Meiko: Sim, é dele. Agora temos mais uma falha daqueles rola-bosta pra explorar ao nosso favor.

Hana: *sussurra* Mas que dor nos olhos...

Mari: Certamente nosso plano está de volta aos eixos graças ao seu breve sacrifício usando um número menor do seu uniforme escolar, Fukukaichou.

Meiko: Eu apenas agi conforme minha posição como Vice-Presidente do Conselho Estudantil Secreto, Kaichou!

Mari: ...Ainda assim, tem muito a que ser feito. Hana, muito obrigada pelo chá.

Hana: Foi um prazer, Presidente!

Mari: Vamos encerrar o dia hoje e descansar, pois amanhã será posto em prática a fase final do **D** anshi **T** aigaku **O** perēshon!

Hana: Hooray! Até amanhã, Kaichou, Fukukaichou!

Mari: Até.

Meiko: Tchau, Hana!

Mari: Já você, Vice-Presidente... Lidar com os detentos em roupas tão apertadas deve ter te deixado exausta. Você merece um bom descanso após um _necessário_ banho.

Meiko: MIL PERDÕES! Eu estive o dia inteiro lidando com aqueles pedaços de lixo descartável que expus vossa excelência em tamanha desagradável presença!

Mari: Sua presença não é desagradável, Fukukaichou. Contudo, você definitivamente precisa se limpar daqueles garotos imundos. Me acompanhe.

Meiko: Sim!

 _~ E ambas saíram da sala do Comitê Estudantil Secreto em um rastro de suor deixado pela fatigada carcereira~_

* * *

 **::::: Vestiário sendo usado pelo Conselho Estudantil Secreto:::::**

\- Espere eu trocar de roupa primeiro.

 _Meiko, tomada pelo forte sentimento de culpa, apenas consentiu a ordem de sua superior._

\- Enquanto eu me troco eu espero que você escove os dentes. Seria anti higiênico usar a banheira pública com uma boca inundada em bactérias. E não tire suas roupas sem minhas devidas ordens.

Meiko rapidamente abotoou a blusa branca já entreaberta e se curvou de vergonha repetidamente, temendo a fúria Kurihara. Assim que a morena deu as costas e seguiu para a área da banheira, Meiko se dirigiu ao seu armário e pegou sua escova e pasta de dentes, logo seguindo para a pia.

" _Eu não estou em posição de contrariar a Presidente. Apenas espero que ela me perdoe..._ ***PTCH!*** _Droga... Nem olhar no espelho eu tenho coragem.. Que piada mais sem graça eu sou! Mas mesmo sendo essa carcereira de merda eu não posso deixá-la me esperando."_

E a Vice-Presidente se afastou da pia deixando um novo rastro de suor pelo piso do vestiário.

\- Kaichou...?

 _A área de banho estava enfumaçada devido ao vapor de água quente._

\- Estou aqui perto dos chuveiros.

\- Por onde prefere que eu comece, kaich-

\- Não. Hoje eu vou me banhar por mim só e você fará o mesmo **ainda vestida.**

\- C-COMO DESEJAR!

E Meiko pavorosamente pegou a mangueira de água e o elevou até sua cabeça. As roupas agora molhadas grudaram em sua pele como se estivessem encolhendo em seu corpo... Essa sensação a sufocava, mas não podia fazer nada senão aceitar a punição.

 _"Ela ainda está irritada comigo... Tudo por causa desse bostinha chamado Shingo Wakamoto e sua grande boca de lixo... Mas eu juro que vou fazer ele pagar. **Cedo. Ou. Tarde.** "_

\- Fukukaichou.

\- E-EU!

\- Apenas água não irá te limpar por completo. Use o sabonete líquido sem descobrir um único pedaço de pele seu.

 _"Isso é possível...?"_

\- Certo...

E Meiko tenta de todas as formas possíveis se ensaboar ainda vestida. Entretanto, por mais que passasse sabão por entre o uniforme justíssimo, ela estava longe de se sentir limpa. Muito pelo contrário... Meiko se sentia a pior das escórias por ter escondido a verdade de Kurihara. O que tornava tudo mais vergonhoso era lembrar que este sufocante castigo foi causado por um deslize que ela própria cometeu e ainda por cima devido a sua falta de confiança e autocontrole. Mais ainda, Meiko se deixou dominar pelo pavor de desapontar sua amada Kaichou, o que diminuiu sua coragem em zero... Porém nada disso doía mais do que não conseguir enxergar a expressão satisfeita de sua superior em vê-la em tamanho sofrimento.

\- Isto é _tortura_ , Kaichou... Não conseguir te ver é tortura...

 _A carcereira não pôde mais conter seu desabafo._

\- Muito bem.

Então Kurihara se aproxima de uma Meiko que quase falha seus joelhos com a vista nua de sua Presidente. Apoiando um dos braços no azulejo ornamentado e o outro entre os seios fartos da carcereira, a icônica Presidente do Conselho Estudantil Secreto leva a ponta de seus dedos encharcados para ao lábio inferior de Meiko e os desliza de uma ponta a outra suavemente.

\- Abra sua boca.

\- S... Sim, Kaichou.

 _Mari empurrou seus dedos molhados para dentro da boca de Meiko sem nem mesmo esperar a atleta escolar entreabrir os lábios._

\- ... ** _Suga do meu prazer._**

Meiko apenas acenou, _não tardando mais em limpar por completo os dedos de sua senhora._

 _Aproventando-se do movimento e dos suspiros abafados, Mari desencosta da parede de azulejos para ficar de frente a Meiko, agora só deixando o dedo polegar entre os lábios da carcereira e o resto da sua mão entre o vão de seu queixo, o acariciando gentilmente._

\- Se toque para mim **sem morder meu polegar.**

A ordem causou uma onda de choque em Meiko, que por pouco não perdeu o balanço e escorregou não fosse seu invejável equilíbrio. Ela já não precisaria de muito para ficar excitada, mas por outro lado queria entreter a Kaichou que não desviava seu olhar lascivo de si um segundo sequer... Então a Bodybuilder fechou os olhos e deslizou as mãos pousadas em suas coxas cobertas pela meia calça para a blusa branca bem devagar, despertando breves gemidos prazerosos ao longo do ato. Tocou os botões de seu uniforme como se fosse abri-los, mas logo se lembrou da primeira ordem que lhe foi dada e transpassou seus dedos médio e anelar por entre o bico dos próprios seios, os apertando com certa força como auto punição pela desobediência que quase ocorreu.

Nem mesmo Mari conseguiu manter sua compostura por muito tempo, ainda mais com uma língua que deslizava por seu polegar de forma tão sexy e convidativa... Mas ela não podia esquecer que tudo ali no momento se trata de uma punição... _Bem, punição da parte dela._ Afinal o deslize de Meiko custou a plena confiança e o sucesso do plano até então bem orquestrado, e Mari não poderia deixar tal desleixo proposital passar. Se deixasse, ela teria de correr o alto risco destas gafes se tornarem rotina. E arruinar toda a operação DTO com pequenos desvios de conduta como este está longe de ser uma opção.

...Por outro lado, ver Meiko totalmente vestida e banhada pelo próprio suor deste jeito...

 _...Isto podia tornar o castigo em outra coisa completamente diferente._

-...Eu vou tocar você.

A frase mal se foi ouvida. Ela foi **_sentida_** quanto Mari mudou sua postura e deslizou ambas as coxas por entre a coxa esquerda coberta pelo tecido fino e encharcado que era a meia calça de Meiko, e imediatamente apoiou as duas mãos na parede de azulejos para não deixar Meiko arrastá-la para o chão, pois seu ato enfraqueceu por completo o corpo da Vice-Presidente-.

 _Seus corpos estavam praticamente grudados, e Mari estava a poucos milímetros distante das orelhas rosadas de Meiko..._

\- De pé.

A ordem sussurrada renovou as forças de Meiko. Ela instintivamente acertou sua postura, aumentando ainda mais o contato dos corpos. Ambas garotas deixaram escapar um suspiro abafado.

 _Então Meiko finalmente percebeu._

 _"Minha palma esquerda está escorregando pelas costas da presidente! Minha outra mão está na bunda dela sem seu consentimento! Eu preciso me desculpar ASAP!"_

\- Ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka... Kaich-

Meiko perdeu sua linha de pensamento quando sentiu as mãos de Mari sobrepondo as já pousadas em seu traseiro. A dita Presidente guiou ambas as mãos coxa abaixo, deixando a deliciosa sensação percorrer pelos dois corpos.

"Hmmmm..."

 _Mari tinha total controle das ações de Meiko agora._

 _Ela poderia fazer o que quisesse com as mãos de Meiko..._

 ** _...Até mesmo-_**

 _"Ahh~…"_

 _Ambas as mãos alcançaram um ponto muito perigoso do corpo da Vice-Presidente..._

\- Meiko...

 _A voz de Mari quase não se foi ouvida devido à sua forte excitação._

\- **Eu vou te despir**.

 _Esta afirmação de Mari desperta Meiko de seu próprio devaneio._

\- M-MAS FAZER ISSO SERIA DESOBEDECER SUA ORDEM!

Nem Meiko sabia de onde reuniu forças para responder Mari, mas ainda assim o fez. Mari apenas a fitou com olhos condescendentes, porém **_impudicos_**.

\- Não tem problema. Sou eu quem está te despindo, então você não está desobedecendo a ordem alguma.

\- Ka… Kaichou…

E Meiko não pôde conter seu enrubescer. Ela tentou ao máximo não olhar para as mãos que começaram a despi-la calma e cuidadosamente, _mas a tentação era tão forte~_... Maior ainda era a vontade de observar a expressão de Marienquanto buscava tirar suas roupas.

 _E quando ela olhou nos olhos de sua Presidente..._

Foi o mesmo momento que Mari desabotoou sua saia ensopada e afastou sua calcinha junto com a meia-calça, acompanhando todo o movimento agachando seu próprio corpo.

\- K-KAICHOU!

 _Meiko teve hemorragia nasal._

Mari a olhava com olhos enigmáticos e uma expressão neutra enquanto Meiko se debruçava nos azulejos -quase desmaiando de tanto perder sangue pelas narinas-. Praticamente era impossível para Meiko adivinhar o que se passava na mente de sua Presidente. Tudo que pôde fazer foi deixa-la continuar com seus atos sem sequer poder protestar... Afinal se Meiko reagisse, outra punição mais severa ainda a aguardava.

 _Então a reação da carcereira foi fechar os olhos com força e desviar seu rosto._

...Uma atitude totalmente em vão, diga-se de passagem. Pois parar o sentido da visão acentuou seus outros quatro sentidos, e se tratando da Presidente quem a está tocando, Meiko inevitavelmente ficou hipersensitiva. Sorte sua Mari não estar demorando tanto para despí-la, entretanto... Esta última e torturante parte... As mãos de Mari subiam lentamente por suas laterais, e este movimento causava fortes arrepios em Meiko—

Fora o aumento de sua transpiração e calor-

\- Eu... Não acho que vou aguentar...

Mari ignorava Meiko por completo. Apenas se mantinha focada nos seus atos... Talvez focada até demais, pois ela não tirou sua atenção do corpo da carcereira um minuto sequer. Até desabotoou botão por botão da blusa encharcada lentamente, querendo sentir seus dedos transpassar o vão entre o tecido grosso e o calor emanando tanto de seu corpo quanto o da água quente que descia do chuveiro.

 _Então Mari finalmente despiu Meiko por completo._

\- Olha pra mim.

\- Certo...

E assim que Meiko lentamente virou o rosto e abriu um de seus olhos, ela sentiu lábios quentes e molhados tocarem os seus com ternura.

 _Mari a beijou sem precedentes._

\- ...Pronto. Agora você pode se lavar apropriadamente. Assim que terminar, haverá um novo uniforme seco no seu armário e um secador de cabelos encima da pia. Eu vou voltar para o dormitório primeiro, então leve o tempo que precisar no seu banho.

 _~E Mari deixou uma totalmente petrificada e banhada de suor Vice-Presidente na área de banho~_

 ** _Fin~_**

* * *

…Ok, Mentira. Ainda tem o omakezinho maroto~

* * *

 **Omake:**

 **::::: Kaichou'sBedroom :::::**

"Hm...…."

*Lambe seu polegar direito*

*Mão esquerda deslizando de suas coxas para o ventre*

"...Fukukaichou…"

*Deita de bruços na cama _bem_ devagar...*

"Tch..."

*Suspira*

" Como sou fraca por ela..."

*Começa a se tocar*

"Minha..."

*Espasmos...*

"…Hmm…"

*Morde a fronha*

" ...Meiko..."

"Aaaah~~"

*Orgasmo*

 ** _Agora sim,_**

 ** _Fin~_**

* * *

 ** _Ramurá:_**

 ** _Eu tenho uma história engraçada sobre este shipp... Lá estava eu navegando em mares digitais do oriente super de boas :V (leia-se: Pixiv), até encontrar uma fanart no mínimo curiosa. De primeira eu pensei que era uma fanart beeem OOC de Shiznat, daí percebi que se tratava de uma outra série. Na época eu não estava afim de ver animes, etão só fiz deixar a fonte guardadinha para conferir o anime depois. Aííííí láááá no inicio de abril eu decidi conferir esse dito "Prison School"..._**

 ** _***SPOILER ALERT: I REGRET NOTHING! THIS SHITTY SERIE IS SO MUCHAFUCKING GOOD! ***_**

 ** _-Caham-_**

 ** _Enfim, no fim das contas eu acabei ganhando um novo shipp para me causar infarto~_**

 ** _Ah, segue o link da dita fanart:_**

 ** _pixiv net /member_ ?mode=medium &illust_id=61576098_**

 ** _Esta fic em particular se focou no pov do primeiro arco, onde infelizmente tivemos tão poucos momentos de Mari x Meiko :(_**

 ** _É isso ^^_**

 ** _(010417)_**


End file.
